Live Love Conquer: An Unlikely Fadam Love Story
by PassionForPoetry
Summary: Meet Adam Torres: Adam is an awkward, confused ftm transgender. He faces a struggle that no one around him truly understands but when he discovers Fiona everything changes. Adam learns that he can conquer his inner battles.Please Review!Criticism Welcomed
1. My Beautiful Prospect

There she was, the most beautiful girl in school, standing by her locker, fixing her hair in front of the small mirror hanging from her locker door. I sat at the other end of the hall, tuning out whatever Eli was talking about. I had my new edition comic book in my lap as I weakly stared in her direction.

"Yeah, man so what do you think?"

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality.

"Claire? The date?"

I turned my attention to the figure sitting next to me, still half confused on what he asked me.

"Come on man, were you listening to anything I just said? What's with you today?"

"Sorry dude, I've just been… preoccupied."

Preoccupied was an understatement. This was the third time today I'd seen this new girl, however, she seemed to appear more precious every time. One look at her, and my thoughts were somewhere in outer space. I glanced back in her direction as she was grabbing her books.

"Preoccupied huh?" Eli followed my gaze. "Want to talk about it?" he smirked at me, now realizing what I was gawking at.

I blushed at Eli's acknowledgement. I turned back, to catch a glimpse of my beautiful prospect turning the hallway corner before disappearing from my sight. Eli and I sat there for a few seconds silently.

"Eli…"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I do dress this depressing just to scare people" He offered a small smile in my direction.

I laughed in response. His sarcastic personality was one more reason to love Eli.

"Ok but really, what did you want to ask?"

I paused for a moment unsure of how to word what I wanted to ask my friend.

"Do you think I'm… desirable?" I tried.

Eli lifted his eyebrows, obviously amused. "Desirable?" he repeated.

I realized now that it sounded so much less pathetic in my head. I quickly attempted to reword my awkward question.

"I mean… do you think a girl could ever be interested in a guy… a guy like me?" I said almost breathless, half afraid of what Eli's answer might be.

He turned to look at me, very seriously this time, and without hesitation replied, "any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you Adam." He gave me a sincere smile.

A girl lucky to have me? Why would a girl be lucky to be with an awkward confused guy like me? I almost didn't believe Eli, regardless of the pure sincerity evident in his voice.

"You mean that dude?"

"Look man, there's plenty of girls out there. Some are ignorant snobs, but there are plenty of good ones." He paused… thinking of Claire I figured. "One of them was meant to be yours. You'll see."

"Thanks Eli, I truly hope so."

The thing Eli didn't know was, I already had a girl in mind—the girl that was "meant to be mine." I was just currently unsure on how to make her the mine part.


	2. Confidence Sounds Easier than it Looks

I searched the cafeteria for Eli and Claire. Eli was sitting at a bench with his elbow on the table holding a half eaten apple, while the other hand was occupied by the small of Claire's back. They were giving each other goo goo eyes. Claire caught my sight and gave me a warm smile. Eli waved me over. I sat opposite of them and watched the two lovebirds in disgust.

"Do you two ever get tired of each other?" I declared as I sat down.

"No." they said almost synchronically.

I stuck my tongue out at them with a 'you guys are sickening' face.

"Hey Adam, I have see you every day, and you don't see me complaining." Eli retorted.

"Touché"

I looked down at the tray in front of me. Greasy chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes, ugh. It looked about as appetizing as the moldy burger I had yesterday. That's one thing schools really needed to work on. They wonder why kids are so unhealthy with the crap they serve us.

"So what are your plans today?" Claire directed at me.

"Read comic books, pretend to listen in class, try not to get jumped by Dumb and Dumber."

"Fitz and Owen still picking on you?" Claire gave me a concerned look.

"What else is new?" I spat.

"They'll find someone else to fuck with next week. People like that are the scum of the earth." Eli said with disgust in his voice.

"…Yeah."

As much as I'd like to believe Fitz and Owen would leave me alone, I seriously doubted it. I was their shiny new toy to play with. Degrassi had never had a "freak" like me, and Fitz and Owen were definitely swimming in my torture. Eli could hint the uncertainty of my voice.

"Hey man how about we go to my place after school tomorrow and play some video games? I got Black Ops last weekend."

I had to give Eli props for being such a good friend. He always tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, man… that actually sounds nice. Anything to get away from school and my house."

"Well then it's a date." Eli gave me an overly dramatic wink.

"Aww aren't you two boyfriends so cute." Claire humorously interrupted.

"I love you Claire, but you can't stop me from being with my boy toy." Eli said in a stereotypical gay voice as he jumped on me, giving me a noogie.

At this we all laughed.

"Well, I guess after school…" I was cut off abruptly.

My heart suddenly raced as I saw my girl walk into the cafeteria. Hah, I can't believe I just called her 'my girl'. You wish Adam. Yesterday was the first day I had seen this girl. She was beyond beautiful. She had flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes, but what was even more unique to me than the proud eyes she held high, was the pain she held behind them. I couldn't explain it to you, but she carried this depth to her. Like she'd seen more than most, like she understood more than most. It was this characteristic about her that drew me so infatuated towards her. Every time I saw her I got the butterflies. Now here she was nearly twenty feet away from where I sat, and I was already breathless.

Eli followed my glance again. He saw the girl I was looking at and immediately knew what was up.

"Would you like a bib for that drool my friend?" He teased.

"Huh?" I said kind of alarmed, my mind still half in its own world.

"What's her name?" Claire asked plainly.

"Wha? Who's?" I asked confused on who it was Claire was referring to.

"I may not be a boy, but I know when a boy see's something he likes. So what's her name?" She tried again.

Wow, was it really that obvious that I was into this girl? I mean yeah, I would look at her when she passed by my view, but I didn't realize I was staring like a fool. Now I felt even more foolish when I realized I didn't even know this girls name.

"Uhmm…" I paused awkwardly unsure of how to respond.

"Wait, so you don't even know her name?" Claire said in disbelief.

"The body wants what the eyes can see." Eli smirked.

I shook my head at Eli. "It's not even like that." I said. "I don't know how to explain it, but there's just something about her, there's more than just an outer beauty to her. I know it doesn't make much sense but I just know it."

"Well then stop beating around the bush man, and just talk to her already."

It sounded easier than it was. I was not one to be labeled a "ladies man". I'd never even kissed a girl before, but what Eli said made sense. It was dumb for me to sit here fantasizing about some girl I wanted but couldn't even muster up the courage to talk to. It was childish, pathetic. I realized if I really wanted this girl, I was going to have to do it.

"Well, maybe I will." I stated quite confidently—way more confidently than I felt.


	3. Now or Never

I left the school about an hour late. I had to stay after and help a teacher store some supplies. I hate being the kiss ass. Teachers see me, and they immediately fix me as that goody goody that can't say no. I guess they're right. I knew the bus' had left already, so I figured I would have to walk. As I approached the exit doors, I saw a person sitting on the stairs outside. At first I didn't pay much attention to the figure, but as I got closer, I realized who it was.

Shit.

It was her.

What did I do now? This was what I wanted right? Some random excuse to talk to her, well here it was. She was sitting out in the cold alone, looking sort of distraught. As much as I wanted to run, my feet wouldn't budge. Maybe if I left through the cafeteria exit... No. Adam, stop it. This might be your only chance to make yourself known to this girl. What do you have to lose right? You're not asking her to marry you or anything; you're just going to act friendly. She was new, and you are a potential friend. Wow, now I was convincing myself all the reasons why I shouldn't be a pussy and just go talk to her already. I lifted my head, trying to muster up the confidence, but my body and my mind weren't quite cooperating. I dragged my feet towards the stairs and gave it my best.

"Hey" I tried, standing behind her.

She slowly turned her head to meet my eyes. Wow, the first time she's ever looked at me… I could feel my knees start to buckle.

"Hey" she said with a half smile on, she seemed confused to see anyone still here.

"You're new right?"

"Hah yeah, New York kicked me out." She said half humorously.

"Well, if it makes you feel better this town kicks my ass all the time."

As sarcastic as that was meant to sound, it was kind of true. Even if the town itself didn't kick my ass, the people in it sure did. Ugh, Fitz.

She smiled at this.

"May I sit?" I offered.

She waved her hand as to motion me to sit down.

"Yeah, well actually… I chose to leave New York." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as I sat down.

"The famous stars and city lights just weren't doing it for you?" I joked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hahah something like that."

I made her laugh. Well that's a start I figured. It was better than making her run away or try to rip my clothes off of my body—and not in the good way either—like other girls have. Ugh, Bianca.

"Well, may I ask why a beautiful girl like you is sitting outside alone this late after school? Did you forget there was no clubs or sports today?"

Wow, that was a dumb question. Did I just call her beautiful? Great, now she probably thought I was hitting on her… Clubs? Sports? I didn't even know if she did any of those. How could she have joined a club so soon? She only got here yesterday. I repeated all of the stupid things I had just said in my head and I immediately started to mentally kick myself, but she only gave me a soft smile. Her face flushed a light pink. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing?

"Uhm, actually I was supposed to get a ride from a cab like 30 minutes ago, but they haven't showed."

"That's stupid. You should sue them." I smiled at her.

"Hahah maybe I will."

"Well, if it helps, I plan on waiting here with you until they show."

This time she looked at me right in the eye. Wow, the way she looked at me… and those eyes. Those eyes were so much more beautiful up close. She gave me this intense gaze which I breathlessly held, for a few seconds—it honestly felt like an eternity. I'm not sure what it was she was searching for, but she stayed like that for a moment, searching me intently with such intensity, before the rustling cab pulled up at the most inconvenient of moments.

"Speak of the devil" I said.

"Hmm… I guess you're my good luck charm. I thought that cab wasn't going to show."

I blushed at this and quickly averted my eyes to the ground.

"So what's your name?"

"Adam, Adam Torres. And you must be…?"

"Fiona… Coyne."

"Well it was wonderful to meet you Fiona."

Wow… Fiona. I loved the way her name sounded on my lips. I could finally call this beautiful girl by name.

"The feeling is definitely mutual, Adam."

She gave me one more wicked smile, before slowly turning to grab her stuff, before leaving to enter the taxi. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the taxi with her and opened the door as she got in. This was my chance. It was now or never.

"Uhm, so look I know you're new and all… trust me I know what it's like being at a new school without knowing many people, and well I really enjoyed talking with you, and I figured maybe we could continue this another time." I said with my hands fidgeting in my pockets while my heart raced in anticipation for reject.

She paused for a moment looking up at me trying to read my expression.

"Give me your hand." She instructed with a smirk on her face.

I tried to steady my hands, which were shaking tremendously, and held one out to her reach.

She pulled out a pen and started writing numbers on my palm. Her hand lightly brushed mine as she removed the pen, and I swear it gave me shivers.

"I hope to see you soon… Adam Torres." She said looking me up and down before getting into the taxi.

Did she just eye me? I could've sworn she just eyed me. What am I talking about! She gave me her number! I can't even believe this happened. As the taxi pulled away I felt a feeling of confidence and astonishment. A girl, _my_ girl… gave me her number! I was in shock, but as soon as the shock set in, my confidence was replaced by fear. Wait… she gave me her number. Now what?


	4. Man Up Torres

"Eli, I have an issue" I said frantically as he opened the door to let me in.

Eli faked sick today, so I didn't have the opportunity to talk to him about what happened with Fiona. We talked on the phone, but I figured this was a conversation we should have in person. Plus, he still wanted me to come over to play video games. He was now staring at me like I was crazy.

"Uhmm… nice to see you too?"

"Dude, Fiona gave me her number!"

"..Fionaaa?..." Eli raised his eyebrow at me obviously confused.

Right, I forgot I didn't mention her name last time.

"Fiona, that girl that I like?" I said, still nowhere near calm.

"Ohh, you mean the one you're stalking."

I hit his arm. "I am not stalking her."

"Stalking, following, creeping, I think it's all the same." H

e said with a smirk on his face.

I gave him a "shut up" look. And his expression quickly turned serious.

"Ah right… so wait, you got her number?"

"…Yeaah"

"Dude, that's great!"

"Not so much"

"Hm?"

"I don't know why she gave it to me. I thought she wouldn't. Geez, what do I do with it anyways!"

I was pacing the room back and forth like a maniac. I couldn't stay still; my body was moving at the speed of my thoughts.

"Well you see there's this crazy thing they came up with a few years back called a cellular device…"

"Eli!"

"Sorry dude, but you're kinda wiggin' me out over here. I'm not quite sure what it is you don't understand."

"I just want to know what she wants me to do."

"Well, if she gave you her number, it's probably because she wants you to call her."

"Call her… right. Wait! call her?" I exclaimed. "What would I even say?"

"Hey, it's Adam, the weird awkward kid who has been into you since the day you got here?" I mimicked how the conversation would turn out.

"No, how about 'hey it's Adam the amazing guy you met the other day who wants to get to know you better.'" Eli gave me a soft smile.

"I don't know dude…"

"You're making this harder than it really is. She gave you her number which means she obviously has some sort of interest in you—whether it be friendly or not. For her to have done that, you must've left a good impression."

"Yeah, I guess I was alright while we talked. I mean the conversation flowed naturally."

"See? There is a confident Adam in you yet. You just got to show her that amazing side of you dude."

"Yeah I guess so man."

"Hah and plus, if you don't call you'll look like a major douche."

"True"

Eli was right. I had to call her. I wasn't quite sure what I'd say, but I guess I shouldn't over think it. The more I worry now, the harder it will be to call her later. The best thing I could do was relax and let things flow.

I finally took a seat next to Eli and grabbed the controller off of the coffee table. "Alright man. You're totally going down"

"Hahah we'll see"


	5. Small Talk

I sat on the edge of my bed, still unsure of how to go about it. I had the crumbled up piece of paper in one hand, my cell in the other. I took a deep breath before dialing in the numbers.

"Hello?" a soft voice came into the phone.

"Hi Fiona" I said kind of hesitantly

"Who's this?" She sounded confused. I realized I should've said my name. Woops.

"Oh, uhm… this is Adam" there was a pause "Ya know? From the other day outside the school?"

She let out a small laugh. I couldn't make out its cause.

"Of course I remember you Mr. Torres."

Mr. Torres? That humored me.

"Well how are you Ms. Coyne?" I replied with an overdone formality.

She giggled and replied, "I'm doing just fine... currently working on some fashion ideas."

"Fashion huh?" I guess it came with the glamorous nature of a girl from New York.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's my passion."

"Well, it's admirable that you know what you want."

"Well how about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still planning on taking me out sometime?" she hinted with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, actually that was why I called. I was hoping you'd want to go get some coffee or something sometime…"

I waited breathlessly for her answer.

"I would love to."

"Great. How about this Friday? After school?"

"This Friday sounds great."

"Booyah!" I thought.

"What?" Fiona replied. I could hear a smirk on the other end of the line.

Shit, did I just say that out loud? My face flushed pink.

"Uhmmm nothing… I'm watching the football game." I quickly recovered.

"Hahah ok Adam, I'll see you Friday then."

"Yeah, see you then."

I hung up the phone, smiling ear to ear. Yes, I finally have a date with this girl. Well, it is a date right? Kind of, sort of? I asked her to go out and she said yes, and so it's a date, isn't it? I decided on leaving my hopes high and considered it as such. Now I just needed to find something other than a baggy t-shirt and some jeans to wear…


	6. Call me Stud

I stood in front of the mirror, casting aside every clothing article that just didn't seem right. There was now a pile taking up half my room. *shit* I thought. Why don't I have anything decent to wear? I guess because I never really needed to dress up. I mean, I had a black suit for funerals or weddings or whatever else, but I didn't want to overdo it either. I stood there trying to think of a solution. I would ask Eli, but I don't think showing up dressed like the vampire slayer would really help my image. I was desperate and next thing I knew, I was knocking on the devils door…

"Dreew! Open up man, I need your help." I sighed heavily as he opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"_My_ help?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't get too excited, I just need to borrow some nice clothes, at least until I can buy some of my own."

"Special occasion?" he inquired with an amused expression.

"Something like that… look man, are you going to help me or what?" I pleaded him with my eyes.

"Ok bro, so what do you need?"

I paused. I can't believe I was looking for something and I didn't even really know what I was looking for.

"Uhmm... I'm not too sure actually" I said kind of pathetically.

"Well, it would help if I knew what you were dressing up for…" he hinted slightly.

I sighed. "Alright look, there's this new girl at school. She's really beautiful and way above me, but I got around to asking her to hang and for some reason she wants to go out and grab some coffee with me after school."

"What? You got the courage to ask out a girl? I have to say I'm actually kind of surprised, but proud none the less. Of course I can help my little bro out with his lady troubles though."

"Thanks man" I gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, and you're in luck. You came to the best, my friend." He said with a tone of overconfidence.

I rolled my eyes.

He began rummaging through his closet before deciding on an outfit with a casual "Yep, that'll do." He chucked a black button up and a pair of tan pants at me. Then he reached for a nice pair of black shoes.

"Try those on, and let me know."

I gave him a nod before retreating to the bathroom to try on the clothes. Once I had adjusted my binder, and brushed my hair out, I had to say I didn't look half bad. I sprayed some cologne and came out to see a huge smile creep over Drew's face. He looked me up and down.

"Woah! Watch out new girl, my little bro's a stud."


End file.
